


秋夢

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 聽李香蘭還有秋意濃來的文裡頭已經避開人物名稱但還是請慎閱他們當然都健健康康的啊





	秋夢

**秋意濃　離人心上秋意濃**

**一杯酒　情緒萬種**

**離別多　葉落的季節離別多**

**握住你的手　放在心頭**

**我要你記得　無言的承諾**

 

黑髮男人討厭秋天。

 

秋天的風涼，吹得秋天的樹葉黃，萬物都準備好枯萎、凋零，年年歲歲，皆是如此。他們甚至不曾想過停止，阻止一切，扭轉一切。

 

也許那會是不同的一片天。

 

黑髮男人討厭秋天。

 

因為秋天的時候，那個人離開了他。

 

臨走以前，那個人要他不要哭，因為他哭了，自己會捨不得走。可最後他抱著他，在懷裡，他忍著哭泣聲，將那些聲音都吞入腹。他知道，那個人一定也知道他的用心良苦。

 

黑髮男人討厭秋天。

 

秋天是枯黃的顏色，過去總是襯托著他的藍。秋天也是金黃的顏色，如同那人的髮色。可是那雙藍已經不再發出生命的閃耀，金棕色的髮絲不再光亮。那麼秋天又有什麼？還剩什麼？

 

他沒什麼好期待的。

 

一杯酒灑下，點點滴滴落在枯黃的泥上。緊緊抱著的身體逐漸失溫，最後只剩冰冷。

 

唇上僅存死亡的顏色。

 

黑髮男人討厭秋天。

  
  


**舞秋風　漫天回憶舞秋風**

**嘆一聲　黯然沉默**

**不能說　惹淚的話都不能說**

**緊緊擁著你　永遠記得**

**你曾經為我　這樣的哭過**

  
  
  


黑髮男人也討厭春天。

 

因為春寒料峭，不但刺骨，也刺心。那年春天，那個人跟他說自己的病情。該死的春天，不是應該讓萬物復甦嗎？可是那年春天，那個人卻說他的生命正在倒數。

 

春天花開，花開要紅。

 

可惜那個人紅都未紅，就要凋落。

 

黑髮男人討厭春天。

 

春天常下雨，春天也冷。他走在雨天的街道夜晚，街燈昏黃，不打雨傘。

 

他仰天問過，為何自己就算淋了幾個小時的雨仍然不會生病？

 

而那個人竟然就這樣離去。

 

黑髮男人討厭春天。

 

手拿著那人的照片，緊緊捏著。

 

一去經年，彩色的照片也已泛黃。黃得就像秋天的顏色一樣，他討厭，可是他討厭不了照片中的人。

 

他只能討厭奪走他的。

 

所以黑髮男人只能討厭春天。

  
  


**惱春風　我心因何惱春風**

**說不出　借酒相送**

**夜雨凍　雨點透射到照片中**

**回頭似是夢　無法彈動　迷住凝望你　褪色照片中**

**啊　像花雖未紅　如冰雖不凍　卻像有無數說話　可惜我聽不懂**

**啊　是杯酒漸濃　或我心真空　何以感震動**

  
  


黑髮男人討厭夏天。

 

那年夏天他們吃足了苦頭。那個人的身體快速衰老，承受不住熾夏的艷陽。可是那個人想趁那一天臨來之前，到所有他想去的地方佇足、停留。所以他們吃足了苦頭。

 

黑髮男人討厭夏天。

 

如今他又踏上當年的旅行。故地重遊，往事襲上心頭。照片中的互相依靠與開懷的笑，如今只剩他沉重的形單影隻。他不知道自己為什麼要來，可如今他也只能以照片憑弔，憑弔逝去的愛。

 

黑髮男人討厭夏天。

  
  


**喔～不怕相思苦　只怕你傷痛　怨只怨人在風中　聚散都不由我**

**喔～不怕我孤獨　只怕你寂寞　無處說離愁**

  
  


黑髮男人討厭冬天。

 

因為冬天只剩下他一個人。冬天下雪，他卻再也無法與那個人肩並肩，在熱鬧的聖誕廣場上溜冰，在自家門前堆雪。因為冬天只剩下他一個人。過去熱鬧的顏色如今只剩下慘白。

 

黑髮男人討厭冬天。

 

如果可以，他希望自己能夠令時光倒流。那樣，他可以告訴那個人，要他早點到醫院去，早點接受治療。然而這些都只能在他的幻想中實現，他逼自己相信自己成功過。可終究一切都只是他的白日夢。

 

黑髮男人討厭冬天。

 

無論他身處何處，每個人甚至是世間萬物都告訴他節哀順變。日夜思念，卻難在夢中找到那個人。都說日思夜夢，他卻沒有夢過。

 

**照片中　哪可以投照片中**

**盼找到　時間裂縫**

**夜放縱　告知我難尋你芳蹤**

**回頭也是夢　仍似被動　逃避凝望你　卻深印腦中**

 

黑髮男人討厭一切。


End file.
